As is well known to the industrial handling arts, there remain considerable problems in the high speed handling of large numbers of articles requiring specific orientation at an operating station and removal therefrom with little or no damage to the articles or downtime to the machine.
While the instant invention has been primarily developed and employed for use in handling relatively fragile articles, such as glass vials, as in the filling thereof, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with specific reference thereto, it is understood that the invention is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
In connection with such apparatus applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,839,327 Mayo 2,187,842 Rheinstrom 2,935,173 Cozzoli 3,444,980 Wiseman 3,643,782 Risley 3,710,918 Babunovic 4,029,195 Harness et al. 2,530,419 Bourland 2,621,774 Rourke 2,918,161 Edmonds et al. 3,179,231 Craig 3,262,542 McClelland 3,322,167 Rosen 3,506,110 Paul et al. 3,536,179 Pearson 3,659,710 Tice ______________________________________